Masquerade
by GoldenSnake
Summary: Milyen lett volna Harry élete, ha Siriust nem zárják Azkabanba, és ő nevelte volna fel? Mi történt volna, ha a fiú egy másik házba kerül? Mit tett volna Voldemort, ha többet tud? Slash! HP/LV. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Cím: **Masquerade

**Párosítás: **Harry PotterXVoldemort

**Jellemzők: **Romantikus

**Warning: **Slash!

**Korhatár: **PG-16

**Tartalom: **Milyen lett volna Harry élete, ha Siriust nem zárják Azkabanba, és ő nevelte volna fel? Mi történt volna, ha a fiú egy másik házba kerül? Mit tett volna Voldemort, ha többet tud

**Disclaimer: **Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.

**A/N.:** -

* * *

— Gyere már, Harry! — hallom Ron hangját, amint belépek a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányra. A hang irányába fordulva látom, hogy a tömeg közepén áll, és már csak rám vár, hogy felszálljunk. — Lekésed a vonatot, ha nem jössz! — kiáltja idegesen rágcsálva a szája szélét.

— Mindjárt megyek, addig szállj fel és keress helyet! — kiáltok vissza neki. Megforgatja a szemét, majd felszáll a vonatra, és pedig Siriushoz fordulok, hogy elbúcsúzzak tőle.

— Vigyázz magadra, Harry! — suttogja nevelőapám a fülembe, majd szorosan megölel. — És ne felejts el írni!

— Nem fogok — mosolygok rá, és elhúzódok tőle. — Elárasztalak majd baglyokkal.

Elmosolyodik, és gyengéden összeborzolja a hajam, pedig tudja, hogy ezt utálom. Morogva lapítom le újra össze-vissza álló tincseimet. — Helyes. Na, menj, mert a végén még lekésed, és Ron szívrohamot kap. — Megfordít, és lök egyet rajtam.

Még egyszer vigyorogva visszanézek rá, majd elindulok a vonat felé. Miközben felszállok, eszembe jut, mennyire fog hiányozni Sirius és a Black kúria, de nem hagyom, hogy ez a gondolat elrontsa a kedvemet.

Ron szerencsére egy közeli fülkében ült le, így hamar megtalálom. Magamban felnevetek, amikor látom, hogy a nyakát nyújtogatva néz ki az ablakon, és idegesen dobol a lábával. Mosolyogva megrázom a fejem, és elhúzom a fülke ajtaját.

— Hello! — köszönök neki, mire ijedten összerezzen, de aztán megkönnyebbülten hátradől az ülésen.

— Azt hittem, tényleg lekésed — sóhajt fel, miközben egy szendvicset vesz elő a táskájából.

— Nyugi. — Leülök vele szemben, és megveregetem a térdét. — Úgyis meg tudtam volna oldani. — Csak vállat von, mintha nem érdekelné. — Mi a baj? — húzom össze a szemöldökömet.

— Hm? — pillant fel két harapás között. — Ja, csak egy kicsit izgulok — motyogja teli szájjal.

Megértően bólintok, hiszen én is eléggé ideges vagyok, és tudom, hogy Ron sokkal izgulósabb nálam. Már kiskorunk óta ismerjük egymást, és erre az időre megtanultam, hogy minden apró dologtól képes bepánikolni.

— Ne aggódj, jó lesz — mondom megnyugtatóan, mire bizonytalanul elhúzza a száját, de végül bólint egyet.

Mosolyogva hátradőlök, és éppen elővennék egy könyvet, amikor egy bozontos barna hajú lány jelenik meg a fülke ajtajában. Elhúzza az ajtót, és idegesen néz ránk.

— Sziasztok! — köszön halkan. — Ideülhetnék hozzátok? Sehol máshol nincs már hely.

Kérdőn Ronra pillantok, aki éppen befejezte a szendvicsét, és bólint egyet. — Persze, ülj csak me — mosolyog a lányra.

— Köszönöm — mondja az megkönnyebbülve, és leveti magát Ron mellé. — A nevem Hermione Granger.

— Én Ron Weasley vagyok — fordul Hermione felé Ron, majd felém int a fejével. — Ő pedig Harry Potter.

A lány szája tátva marad. — Te vagy Harry Potter? — kérdi elámulva. Halványan elmosolyodom, és bólintok egyet. Hozzászoktam már ahhoz, hogy a varázslók és boszorkányok mindenhol felismernek és megbámulnak, de arra nem készültem fel, hogy ez az iskolában is így lesz. Görcsbe rándul a gyomrom arra a gondolatra, hogy nap, mint nap több száz ember fog bámulni. — Rengeteget hallottam már rólad — folytatja Hermione lelkesen, majd egy kicsit elkomorodik. — Nagyon sajnálom azt, ami a szüleiddel történt. Biztos, nagyon rossz.

Elhúzom a számat. — Lehetne sokkal rosszabb is — mondom halkan. — A keresztapámmal élek, aki nagyon szeret, úgy bánik velem, mintha a saját fia lennék, szóval nem panaszkodom.

Hermione elmosolyodik, majd Ronhoz fordul, én pedig örülök annak, hogy nem akar tovább kérdezgetni. Most úgy érzem, nem készültem fel eléggé erre az egészre. Miközben Ron a családjáról beszél, én kibámulok az ablakon, és elgondolkodom, vajon mi vár rám. Az mégy hagyján, hogy mindenki ismerni fog, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy akik ismerték a szüleimet, el fogják várni tőlem, hogy én is olyan tehetséges legyek, mint ők, és félek attól, hogy ez nem lesz így. Siriusnak sokszor panaszkodtam már emiatt, de ő csak azt felelte, hogy nem kell aggódnom, úgyis ügyes leszek, és ettől olyankor meg is nyugodtam. Most viszont nem lesz ott, hogy lelket öntsön belém, és ez egy kicsit megijeszt.

— Az én szüleim muglik — jut át a gondolataimon Hermione hangja, mire meglepetten felé fordulok.

— Nincs egy varázsló felmenőd se? — kérdezem csodálkozva, mire a lány mosolyogva megrázza a fejét.

— Nen tudunk róla — von vállat. — Éppen ezért nagyon meglepődtünk, amikor megkaptam a levelet. Először azt hittük, csak valami vicc, de amikor _tényleg_ el tudtunk menni az Abszol útra, akkor rájöttünk, hogy tényleg boszorkány vagyok.

— Sosem értettem, hogyan lehet valakinek varázsereje, ha a felmenőinek nem volt — motyogja Ron elgondolkodva maga elé.

— Ez nekem se világos, de szerintem nem is az a lényeg, hogy milyen a családod, hanem, hogy te magad mire vagy képes — mondja Hermione, én pedig egyetértően bólintok. Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy hülyeség ez az egész vér dolog. Nem hittem, hogy a tehetségben megnyilvánulna az, hogy valakinek mugli szülője van, és ezt most alátámasztja az, hogy Hermione itt van, és van varázsereje. — Próbáltatok már varázsolni? — kérdezi a lány, mi Ronnal pedig megrázzuk a fejünket. — Én igen. Csak egyszerűbb varázslatokat próbáltam, és azok sikerültek is. Rengeteg könyvet elolvastam a Roxfortról, és alapjában véve a varázsvilágról, és nézegettem a könyveinket is. Így találtam azt a varázslatot, amivel egyszer összeraktam egy törött üveget. Anya el volt ámulva — teszi hozzá mosolyogva.

Rámosolygok, majd Ronra pillantok, akinek az arcán egy nem túl lelkesedő kifejezés jelenik meg. Kérdőn felhúzom a szemöldökömet, de ő csak a szemét forgatja, és megrázza a fejét. Sejtem, hogy Hermionéval van valami gondja, és talán egy kicsit igaza is van; a lány nagyon tudálékos. Ugyanakkor kedvesnek tűnik, és szerintem néha jól jön, ha az embernek van egy olyan barátja, aki mindent tud.

Éppen jobban elgondolkodnék azon, hogy milyen helyzetekben jöhetne majd jól Hermione barátsága, amikor a fülke ajtaja kicsapódik, és három fiú lép be rajta. Mindhárman talárt viselnek, és elég fiatalnak tűnnek, úgyhogy elkönyvelem őket elsősöknek.

— Szóval igaz — szólal meg az egyikük minden nemű köszönés nélkül. — Harry Potter roxfortos diák lesz. — Összehúzott szemmel nézek a szőke hajú fiúra, akinek az arcán gőgös arckifejezés ül. Pár másodpercig hallgat, majd lustán a két fiú felé int, akik a háta mögött állnak. — Ők itt Crack és Monstro — mutatja be őket. — Én pedig Draco Malfoy vagyok. — Ron és Hermione felé pillant. — Ezek a barátaid?

Én is két társam felé nézek, majd vissza Malfoyra, és bólintok. — Igen.

Malfoy elfintorodik. — Milyen méltóságon aluli — mondja, nekem pedig egyre ellenségesebb ez az alak. — Egy Weasley és egy… — Kérdőn Hermionéra néz. — Te ki vagy?

— A nevem Hermione Granger — feleli a lány kihúzva magát.

— Régi varázslócsaládból származol? — húzza fel a szemöldökét Malfoy. — Még sosem hallottam ezt a nevet.

— A szüleim muglik.

Malfoy megrázkódik, és inkább gyorsan visszafordul hozzám, mintha valami undorító dolgot hallott volna. — Majd én segítek, hogy a megfelelő emberekkel barátkozz — mondja nyájasan mosolyogva, és felém nyújtja a jobb kezét. — Mellettem még nagyobb dicsőséget szerezhetsz.

Bizonytalanul nézek a kezére, de nem kell sokat gondolkodnom azon, hogy elfogadjam-e. — Nem hiszem, hogy szükségem van a segítségedre, Malfoy — mondom egyszerűen.

Felmordul, és zsebre vágja a kezét. — Te tudod — mondja gúnyosan. — De ne csodálkozz, ha így semmire se fogod vinni. — Azzal sarkon fordul, és int Cracknak és Monstrónak, hogy menjenek.

Amikor becsukódik mögöttük az ajtó, Ronékra nézek, és látom, hogy ők is legalább annyira meg vannak döbbenve, mint én.

— Ez egy idióta — mondja ki Ron mindannyiunk gondolatát, mire egyetértően bólogatni kezdünk.

— Téged honnan ismert? — kérdezem Rontól meglepetten.

Ron vállat von. — A régi varázslócsaládok általában ismerik egymást, minket pedig a vörös hajunkról kivételesen könnyű felismerni — mondja halkan.

— És miért beszélt rólad ennyire lenézően? — kérdezi Hermione.

Ron felsóhajt, és kicsit lejjebb csúszik az ülésen. — A Malfoyok régóta utálják a családunkat — magyarázza. — Nem egyeznek a nézeteink. Ők úgy gondolják, hogy a muglik nem érdemesek az életre, és, hogy ugyanez igaz a mugliszületésű varázslókra is. Bocsi, Hermione — pillant a lányra, aki szomorúan elhúzza a száját, de végül csak legyint egyet. — Apa viszont imádja a muglikat, és mindent, ami hozzájuk kötődik. — Rám pillantva folytatja: — Hiszen tudod, Harry, a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályon dolgozik. — Bólintok. — Szóval a Malfoyok szöges ellentétei a Weasleyknek.

Szomorúan nézek Ronra, látom rajta, hogy rosszul esik neki ez az egész dolog.

— Elég szomorú, hogy néhányan csak ennyi alapján ítélik meg az embert — mondja Hermione szomorúan.

Ron bólint egyet. — Igen — sóhajt fel. — De attól tartok, mindig lesznek ilyenek.

Egyetértően bólintok, majd lehangoltan kibámulok az ablakon. Eszembe jut, hogy talán teljesen más lenne az életem, ha nem lenne ez az ellentét aranyvérűek és mugliszületésűek között. Akkor talán a szüleim még mindig élnének. Bár az is lehet, hogy Voldemort akkor se csinált volna semmit másképp, akkor is megölte volna azt a rengeteg embert, és én akkor is Siriushoz kerültem volna. Ritkán szoktam a szüleimen gondolkodni, hiszen boldog életem van Sirius mellett is, de most nem tudom kiverni a fejemből azt, hogy milyen lenne, ha nem haltak volna meg.

* * *

— Elsősök, ide hozzám! — hallatszik egy mély hang valahonnan a sötétből, amikor immár talárban leszállunk a vonatról. Mindannyian körülnézünk, hogy megtaláljuk a hang forrását, ami végül nem is nehéz; a peron végénél egy hatalmas alak álldogál kezében egy lámpással. Tátott szájjal nézek fel rá.

— Ő Hagrid — súgja Ron a fülembe. — Vadőrként dolgozik a Roxfortban.

Bólintok, de ebben a pillanatban egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy a férfi mit dolgozik. — Mitől ilyen nagy? — teszem fel azt a kérdést, amire valóban nagyon kíváncsi vagyok.

— Fogalmam sincs — von vállat Ron, majd elindul, hogy közelebb kerüljön Hagridhoz, én pedig követem.

Hagrid egy tóhoz vezet minket, majd szembefordul velünk. — Innen csónakokkal fogunk tovább menni az iskolához — mutat a vízen lebegő kis ladikokra. — Arra kérlek benneteket, hogy minden csónakba három ember üljön, és próbáljatok mozdulatlanok maradni, amíg felérünk.

Bizalmatlanul nézek a kopott csónakokra, amik úgy néznek ki, mintha az iskola alapítása óta itt lennének, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy nem fogunk elsüllyedni. Azt hiszem, Ronnak feltűnik a bizalmatlanságom, és egy megnyugtató mosollyal megveregeti a vállamat, majd int, hogy szálljunk be. Aggodalmam azonban még akkor se múlik el, amikor már úton vagyunk az iskola felé. Ahogy körülnézek, látom, hogy mindenki néma csendben koncentrál arra, hogy ne tegyen semmi hirtelen mozdulatot.

Mikor végre megpillantjuk az iskolát, mindenkinek tátva marad a szája. A nagy kastély gyönyörű, olyan, mintha egy festmény lenne. Hirtelen megint elkezdek izgulni amiatt, ami rám vár. A tó partjához érve kiszállunk a csónakokból, és gyalog megyünk tovább megmászva több száz lépcsőfokot. Vagy legalábbis én úgy érzem, hogy több száz. Mikor a hatalmas kastély elé érünk, Hagrid beenged minket, és elmegy.

Az előcsarnokban szikrázó fény fogad minket, ami bántja a szemem a kinti sötétség után. Lovagi páncélok hosszú sora csillog körben a falak mentén. A szemben lévő teremből zsivaj hallatszik ki, bizonyára ott vannak a leendő társaink. Izgatottan várom, hogy mi is bemehessünk végre.

— Jó estét kívánok mindannyiuknak! — lép elénk egy magas, zöld talárba burkolózó hölgy. — A nevem Minerva McGalagony, maguknak McGalagony professzor, és az én dolgom az, hogy bevezessem önöket a beosztási ceremóniára. Előtte azonban engedjék meg, hogy elmondjak néhány dolgot a házakról. — Végignéz rajtunk, és csak azután folytatja: — Mint azt bizonyára mindannyian tudják, a Roxfortban négy ház van: a Griffendél, a Hugrabug, a Hollóhát és a Mardekár. — A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Malfoy elvigyorodik az utolsó ház említésénél. — Mind a négy háznak meg vannak a maga előnyei és hátrányai. Miután beosztjuk magukat, a házuk lesz a családjuk. Ha valami olyat csinálnak, ami jutalmat érdemel, házpontokat szerezhetnek, azonban a helytelen tettekért pontlevonás jár. Az a ház, amelyik a legtöbb pontot gyűjti össze az év végéig, megnyeri a házkupát. Kérem, értsék ezt meg, és próbáljanak nem kiszúrni a társaikkal azzal, hogy napról napra újabb szabályokat szegnek meg. — McGalagony még egyszer végignéz rajtunk, majd kitárja a nagy kétszárnyú ajtót, és belépve int nekünk, hogy kövessük.

Egy hatalmas terem tárul elénk, ahol négy hosszú asztalnál az idősebb diákok ülnek, a helyiség végében keresztben pedig a tanári asztal foglal helyet. A zsibongás, ami kihallatszott az előcsarnokba, most elhal, és mindenki néma csendben, kíváncsian néz minket. Érzem, hogy lassan zavarba jövök a bámulástól, de igyekszem úrrá lenni az idegességemen. Amikor az asztalok végéhez érünk, McGalagony megállít minket.

— Ez itt a Teszlek Süveg — mondja. — Ez fogja beosztani önöket abba a házba, amelyikbe ittlétük alatt tartozni fognak.

Társaim mögül kilesve próbálom megnézni a süveget, de túl alacsony vagyok, semmit se látok. Mellettem Ron, aki elég magas volt ahhoz, hogy ellásson a többiek feje fölött, nyugodtan méregeti a fejfedőt, majd vállat vonva hozzám hajol.

— Nem valami nagy szám.

Közben McGalagony megkezdi a ceremóniát, és én újra izgulni kezdek. Eddig nem gondolkodtam azon, hogy vajon melyik házba fogok kerülni, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy griffendéles leszek, mint a szüleim és Sirius, de most kezdek elbizonytalanodni. _Mi van, ha a süveg úgy gondolja, nem vagyok elég bátor ahhoz, hogy apám házába kerüljek? _Szerencsére kizökkent a gondolataimból az, amikor a professzor Hermionét szólítja. Látom rajta, hogy kicsit ideges, de aztán megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodik, amikor meghallja, hogy a Griffendélbe került. Nagyon remélem, hogy csatlakozhatok majd hozzá.

Mikor engem szólítanak, idegesen, merev léptekkel megyek ki, és ülök le a székre. A süveg fél percig nem mond semmit, majd mély hangon megszólal.

— Hmm… Harry Potter — hümmög elgondolkodva. — Hová is tegyelek téged? — Eszembe jut, hogy ezt vajon mások is hallják-e, mert én nem hallottam semmit, amikor mások ültek a helyemen. Ronra pillantok, aki halványan rám mosolyog, de látom rajta, hogy nagyon izgul. — Tudom már! — kiált fel közben a süveg. — Mardekár!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cím: **Masquerade

**Párosítás: **Harry PotterXVoldemort

**Jellemzők: **Romantikus

**Warning: **Slash!

**Korhatár: **PG-16

**Tartalom: **Milyen lett volna Harry élete, ha Siriust nem zárják Azkabanba, és ő nevelte volna fel? Mi történt volna, ha a fiú egy másik házba kerül? Mit tett volna Voldemort, ha többet tud?

**Disclaimer: **Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.

**A/N.:** -

* * *

Rémülten felkapom az eddig leszegett fejemet, és tekintetem találkozik Ron elkerekedett szemeivel. Amikor egy kicsit odébb pillantok, látom, hogy Malfoy hitetlenül tátog. Visszanézek Ronra, és lassan megrázom a fejem. Ez nem lehet igaz.

— Gyerünk, Mr Potter — suttog a fülembe McGalagony. Még rajta is látszik, hogy meg van döbbenve. — Csatlakozzon a társaihoz! — Leveszi a süveget a fejemről, és lök rajtam egy picit.

Lassan felállok, és remegő térdekkel indulok el a Mardekár asztalához. A teremben néma csend honol, nyoma sincs annak az üdvrivalgásnak, ami a többi elsőst kísérte, amikor a helyükre mentek. A diákok nagy része döbbenten, a mardekárosok inkább felháborodva és undorodva nézik, ahogy az asztalukhoz lépek.

— Hello — motyogom halkan, majd leülök egy üres helyre.

Csalódottan veszem tudomásul, hogy senki se köszön vissza, sőt, van, aki inkább rám vicsorog. Felsóhajtok, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Elkezdek azon gondolkodni, vajon hogyan fogom kibírni az elkövetkezendő hét évet szüleim gyilkosának a házában. Igyekszem nem előítéletes lenni a mardekárosokkal szemben, de ezen nem sokat segít az, ahogyan fogadtak.

Tompán hallom, hogy McGalagony Ront szólítja, ezért felemelem a fejemet, és irigykedve nézem, ahogy legjobb barátom helyet foglal a griffendélesek között. Persze, csoda is lett volna, ha Ron nem oda kerül, de egy kicsit mégis reménykedtem abban, hogy egy házba fogunk kerülni.

Érzem, hogy valaki folyamatosan néz, és amikor arra fordítom a fejem, Malfoy dühös tekintetével találom szemben magam. Kihívóan felhúzom a szemöldökömet, mire csak még mérgesebben bámul.

— Mit akarsz, Malfoy? — kérdezem hűvösen.

— Csak azon gondolkodtam, mi a fenét keresel te itt — feleli gúnyosan.

— Ha nem hallottad volna, a süveg ide osztott be. — Meglepetten veszem észre, hogy az én hangomból is csöpög a gúny, de most egyáltalán nem zavar.

Malfoy még morog valamit, amit nem értek, majd a tanári asztal felé fordul. Én is odanézek, és végigszemlélem leendő professzoraimat. Az igazgatót, Albus Dumbledore-t azonnal felismerem, de rajta kívül mindenki más idegen. Oh, kivéve még egy embert: Perselus Piton az asztal legszélén foglal helyet, közel a mardekárosokhoz. Mikor ránézek, meglepetten veszem észre, hogy engem bámul, miközben a mellette lévő tanárral társalog, és még akkor se fordul el, amikor a tekintetünk összekapcsolódik. Kérdőn felhúzom a szemöldökömet, mire Piton lassan a beszélgetőpartnerére néz. Miért kellett nekem pont az ő házába kerülnöm?

A beosztási ceremónia lassan véget ér, és Dumbledore áll fel, hogy mondjon valamit.

— Üdvözlök mindenkit a Roxfortban! — szólal meg. — Remélem, az itt töltött tanév mindannyiótok számára eredményes lesz. Nem akarok ünneprontó lenni, de szót kell ejtenem néhány dologról. Először is: az iskola mellett található erdő még mindig tiltott minden tanuló számára. — Az igazgató ennél a mondatnál mintha Fredre és George-ra nézne, akik felnevetnek. — Illetve el kell mondanom azt, hogy Frics úr listája — Egy férfi felé int, aki a diákokra vicsorogva és egy macskát szorongatva áll a tanári asztal mellett. —, ami a tiltott tárgyakat tartalmazza, tovább bővült. Kérlek benneteket, hogy tényleg ne használjátok őket. — Dumbledore elmosolyodik, és széttárja a karjait. — Akkor hát kezdődjön a lakoma!

A férfi intésére rengeteg féle étel jelenik meg a hosszú asztalokon, és én érzem, hogy összefut a számban a nyár. Pár másodpercig még nézegetem a sok finomságot, majd követve a többiek példáját én is enni kezdek. Amikor lopva oldalra pillantok, látom, hogy Malfoy úgy habzsol, mintha egész életében éheztették volna. Milyen méltóságon aluli — jutnak eszembe a szőke korábbi szavai. Mikor ő is rám néz, gyorsan elkapom a fejem; nem akarok rögtön az első napon még több összetűzésbe kerülni vele. Ugyanakkor eldöntöm magamban, hogy nem fogom engedni neki, hogy megfélemlítsen, vagy kirekesszen. Úgy lettem felnevelve, hogy minden helyzetben meg tudjam állni a helyem, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ebben a házban is képes leszek barátokat találni.

Amikor a lakoma véget ér, egy magas, sötét tekintetű, nem túl szimpatikus fiú lép hozzánk.

— Elsősök, gyertek utánam! — int felénk, és elindul a bejárati csarnok irányába.

Kicsit bizonytalanul nézek utána, de amikor már mindenki utánament, én is elindulok. Amíg az ajtóhoz érek, tekintetemmel megkeresem Ront és Hermionét. Barátom vet rám egy fájdalmas pillantást, míg Hermione próbál megnyugtatóan mosolyogni. Válaszul csak elhúzom a számat, majd szomorúan elfordulok, és a többiek után megyek.

A pincékbe vezető úton egyre jobban fázok, és eszembe jut, hogy itt vajon milyen hideg lesz télen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogunk fagyni. Egy hosszú folyosó végén egy festmény állja az utunkat, ami egy a Mardekár címerén is látható kígyót ábrázol. Undorodva bámulok a hüllőre, mindig is utáltam a kígyókat, az azonban felemeli a fejét, és rám sziszeg. Hátrahőkölök, és rémülten nézek rá, de az már nem rám figyel. Körülnézve úgy látom, senki se vette észre ezt a kis közjátékot, de nekem rossz érzésem van azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ezentúl minden nap többször is kell ezzel az állattal találkoznom.

A prefektus közben megmondja a jelszót a képnek, és az beenged minket.

— Ez itt a klubhelyiség — mondja a fiú.

Mikor belépek, egészen más látvány tárul a szemem elé, mint amire számítottam. Sok dolgot hallottam már a Mardekárról, és arról, hogy milyen sok sötét varázsló került ki a házból, ezért az hittem, hogy a helyiség tele lesz sötét mágiához köthető tárgyakkal, festményekkel, vagy ilyesmikkel. Ennek ellenére a klubhelyiség egészen otthonos. Bár a zöldre meszelt falak kissé sötétté teszik, ez se túlságosan zavaró. A nagy kandallóban ropog a tűz, előtte kényelmesnek tűnő fotelek és egy dohányzóasztal áll. A ház hivatalos színeinek megfelelően a bútorok nagy része zöld és ezüstszínű. Valahogy megnyugtató hatással van rám a helyiség.

— Arra lesznek a hálókörleteitek — mutat a prefektus a helyiség túlsó vége felé. — Balra a fiúké, jobbra a lányoké. — Még egyszer végignéz rajtunk, majd távozik.

Tétován körülnézek. Látom, hogy Malfoy a berendezést méregeti, bizonyára azt méri fel, hogy megfelel-e kényes ízlésének. Megforgatom a szemem, és elindulok a hálókörletek felé.

A szoba bútorain most már meg se lepődök; zöld-ezüst ágyneművel és zöld baldachinnal díszített ágyak, összesen hat. Az egyik ágy előtt megpillantom a ládámat. Mosolyogva elé lépek, de jó kedvem rögtön alábbhagy, amikor meglátom, hogy az enyém mellett lévő ágy valószínűleg Draco Malfoy tulajdona lesz.

Felsóhajtok, majd éppen elkezdenék kipakolni, amikor hallom, hogy kinyílik az ajtó. Kíváncsian megfordulok, de aztán gyorsan el is tűnik a lelkesedésem, mert csak Malfoyjal és a két "csatlósával" találom szemben magam. Megforgatom a szemem, és visszafordulok a ládámhoz.

— Szóval, Potter… — szólal meg Malfoy hosszan elnyújtva a nevemet. — Még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy nem lesz szükséged a segítségemre?

Összehúzom a szemöldökömet, és felegyenesedve Malfoyra nézek. — Mit akarsz ezzel? — kérdezem hűvösen.

A szőke vállat von. — Csak azon gondolkodtam, hogyan fogsz beilleszkedni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz egyszerű, hiszen a mardekárosok nagy részének a szülei a Sötét Nagyurat támogatták. Legalábbis addig, amíg te meg nem ölted…

— Ez még nem jelent semmit — mondom hűvösen, de az igazat megvallva kezdek egy kicsit aggódni. Mi van, ha Malfoynak igaza van, és tényleg nagyon nehéz dolgom lesz?

A fiú gúnyosan elmosolyodik. — Majd meglátjuk, pár nap múlva is ezt fogod-e gondolni.

Még pár másodpercig néz, aztán elfordul, és a ládájában kezd kutakodni. Elgondolkodva figyelem, ahogy elkezd kipakolni, és hirtelen rossz érzés fog el. Abból, amit eddig láttam, attól félek, hogy Malfoynak meg van a kellő befolyása ahhoz, hogy az egész házat ellenem fordítsa. Ez alapján talán jobb lenne, ha tényleg barátok lennénk, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Malfoy nem csupán kedvességből akar a közelembe férkőzni. Leülök az ágyamra, és összehúzott szemöldökkel azon kezdek gondolkodni, vajon mit akarhat tőlem, de nem jut eszembe semmi. Viszont ki akarom deríteni.

— Miért akarsz ennyire a közelembe férkőzni, Malfoy? — kérdezem halkan.

Malfoy lassan felegyenesedik, és megfordul. — Nekem ugyan nem fontos — mosolyodik el gúnyosan. — Csak a te helyzetedet szeretném megkönnyíteni.

Hosszan elgondolkodva figyelem, hátha ki tudok deríteni valamit az arckifejezéséből, de semmi. Egyértelmű, hogy hazudik, nem csak nekem akar jót, és lassan erőt vesz rajtam a kíváncsiság. Tudni akarom, mi áll a háttérben.

— Rendben — lépek oda hozzá, aki kicsit meglepetten néz rám. — Legyünk barátok. De előre szólok, én nem leszek a szolgád, mint azok ketten. — Crack és Monstro felé intek a fejemmel, akik értetlenül összenéznek. — Ha akarsz tőlem valamit, egyenrangúként kell kezelned. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezzel nem lesz gond — teszem hozzá nyájasan, és felé nyújtom a jobbomat.

Hosszan bámul rám, de végül elfogadja a felé nyújtott kezemet. — Rendben — mondja. — De akkor neked is el kell fogadnod valamit — villan fel az arcán egy ördöginek is beillő mosoly.

— Mi lenne az? — húzom fel a szemöldökömet. Valamiért olyan érzésem van, hogy ebből semmi jó nem fog kisülni.

— Ó, nem nagy dolog — von vállat. — Csak annyi, hogy ezentúl nem barátkozhatsz Weasleyvel és azzal a Grangerrel.

Megütközve nézek rá. — Sajnálom, de ebbe nem megyek bele — rántom el a kezemet. — Akkor inkább egyedül maradok.

Malfoy idegesen összehúzza a szemét. — Jól van, Potter. Barátkozz csak velük, de az én közelembe ne kerüljenek!

Elmosolyodom. Meglep, hogy ilyen könnyedén engedett az akaratomnak, de ez csak azt bizonyította, hogy valamiért fontos neki, hogy a közelembe kerüljön.

— Rendben — mondom. — Viszont a barátok nem hívják egymást a vezetéknevükön. Szóval ezentúl Harry vagyok, Draco.

Pár pillanatig megkövülten néz rám, de végül bólint egyet. — Jó.

Azzal gyorsan elfordul tőlem, és folytatja a kipakolást. Pár pillanatig még figyelem, elgondolkodom azon, vajon mi fog kisülni ebből az egészből, majd én is elkezdek berendezkedni. Amikor a kezembe kerül egy kép, ami a szüleimet és Siriust ábrázolja, elgondolkodom, vajon mit csinálhat most Ron és Hermione. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők sokkal jobban érzik magukat. Sőt, eszembe jut, hogy valószínűleg az összes többi ház összes elsőse jobban érzi magát, mint én.

Miközben ezen gondolkodok, kinyílik az ajtó, és két magasabb fiú lép be rajta. Nem sokat foglalkoznak velünk, bemutakoznak, így megtudjuk, hogy Zambininek és Nottnak hívják őket, majd leülnek Nott ágyára és elkezdenek varázslósakkozni. Az a benyomásom, hogy ők már régebb óta ismerik egymást, és eszembe jut, hogy bármit megadnék azért, hogy nekem is legyen itt valaki, akit ismerek egy ideje.

Pár perc nézelődés után kezdem elunni magam, ezért elmegyek zuhanyozni, majd lefekszem. Elalvás előtt még eszembe jut, hogy mennyi mindent meg kell majd írnom Siriusnak.

* * *

Erős bökést érzek az oldalamban, mire ijedten felülök az ágyban. Mikor kinyitom a szemem, Malfoyt látom magam előtt, az iskolai egyenruhában, és úgy tűnik, készül valahova.

— Kelj fel! — szól rám ellenmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Összehúzott szemöldökkel az órámra pillantok, és felnyögve visszahanyatlok az ágyba. — Draco, még hét óra sincs.

— Nem érdekel, én éhes vagyok, menni akarok reggelizni — feleli.

Döbbenten nézek rá. — Akkor menj! — mondom idegesen, és elfordulok tőle.

— Te is velem jössz. — Malfoy megkerüli az ágyat, és megint böködni kezd, mire dühösen felülök, és rámeredek.

— Minek? — csattanok fel.

Rövid ideig csak néz, majd vállat von. — Nem akarok egyedül menni.

— Akkor hívd el Crackot vagy Monstrót! — Nem tudom, miért akarja, hogy vele menjek, de most nem is érdekel. Csak aludni akarok még egy kicsit.

— Azok idióták — legyint Malfoy, én pedig felhúzom a szemöldökömet, mintha azt mondanám, "nocsak, rájöttél?". — Arra jók, hogy megcsinálják, amit mondok, de én most nem két bamba majommal akarok lenni.

Pár másodpercig még kételkedve nézem, de mivel már nem vagyok álmos, engedek neki.

— Jó, akkor menjünk — motyogom, és elkezdek öltözni.

* * *

Már percek óta az asztalnál ülünk, de még egy falat se ment le a torkomon. Álmosan nézek Malfoyra, aki úgy tömi magába a pirítóst, mintha egész eddig éhezett volna. Mikor észreveszi, hogy nem eszek, meglepetten felhúzza a szemöldökét.

— Mi a baj? — kérdezi, és azt hiszem, próbál kedves lenni, de nem egészen sikerül neki.

Megrázom a fejem, és sóhajtva az asztalra támasztom a könyökömet. — Csak nem vagyok éhes — felelem halkan. — Nem szoktam ennyire korán enni.

— Pedig jobb lesz, ha hozzászoksz, mert ezentúl ilyenkor eszel — mondja egyszerűen.

— Nem te fogod megmondani, hogy mikor egyek! — fakadok ki, mire az a pár diák, aki a teremben van, felénk kapja a fejét. Elszégyellem magam, és próbálok összehúzódni a széken, ez azonban nem nagyon sikerül.

Malfoy rosszallóan rázza a fejét, és már mondana valamit, amikor Piton áll meg előttünk.

— Mr Potter, biztos vagyok benne, hogy senki nem kényszerítette arra, hogy reggelizzen — mondja gúnyosan.

— De… — Próbálnám elmagyarázni neki, hogy Malfoy rángatott ide, de nem hagyja.

— Tessék itt van az órarendjük — nyújt át nekünk két pergament. — Az első órájuk velem van, szóval, Potter, azt ajánlom, addig azért egyen valamit. Nem szeretném, ha potyogó diákokat kellene összeszednem a bájitaltan teremben. — Azzal sarkon fordul, és magunkra hagy minket.

Dühösen bámulok magam elé az órarendemet szorongatva, majd felpattanok a székről. — Elmegyek levelet írni — mondom, majd meg se várva, hogy Malfoy válaszoljon valamit, kisétálok a teremből.

Dühösen sietek végig a folyosókon, remélve, hogy Sirius elmondása alapján meg fogom találni a bagolyházat, hogy tudjak neki küldeni egy levelet. Ez a reggel nem is indulhatott volna rosszabbul — Malfoy hajnalok hajnalán felébreszt, nincs étvágyam, és mindennek tetejébe még Piton is megaláz.

Amikor megállok, és körülnézek, hirtelen fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok, de ekkor szerencsére megpillantom azt az épületet, amit kerestem. Lendületesen indulok tovább, alig várva, hogy mindent leírhassak a nevelőapámnak.

Húsz perccel később útjára engedem Hedviget egy igen hosszú levéllel, amiben szinte szóról szóra leírtam mindent, ami eddig történt. A hangulatom sokat javult, de még mindig egy kicsit feldúltan ballagok vissza a Nagyterembe. Reménykedem abban, hogy el tudom csípni Ront és Hermionét, nagyon szeretnék most beszélni velük. Hála Merlinnek szerencsém van, éppen akkor lépnek ki az előcsarnokba, amikor a Nagyterem ajtajához érek, aminek örülök is, mert nem tudom, hogyan fogadtak volna a Griffendél asztalánál.

— Sziasztok! — mosolygok rájuk.

Amikor Ron meglát, szélesen elvigyorodik, és megveregeti a vállamat! — Szia, Harry! — köszön a mosolygó Hermionéval együtt. — Hogy vagy, hogy érzed magad a Mardekárban?

Vetek rá egy sötét pillantást, és felsóhajtok. — Nem a legjobban. — Barátaim arcán aggodalom jelenik meg, mire megrázom a fejem. — Nyugi, annyira nem vészes, csak furcsa. Például úgy tűnik, Malfoy minden áron közel akar kerülni hozzám.

— Malfoy? — kérdezi Ron döbbenten, én pedig elhúzom a számat, és bólintok egyet. — Mi a fenét akar tőled az az elkényesztetett idióta?

— Fogalmam sincs — vonom meg a vállam. — Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valami hátsó szándéka van, ezért nem akarom túlságosan közel engedni magamhoz, ugyanakkor ki akarom deríteni, mit akar.

Hermione elgondolkodva ingatta a fejét. — Lehet, hogy nem is akar semmi rosszat, és talán tényleg csak barátkozni szeretne veled.

— Hermione — fordul a lányhoz Ron. — Nem emlékszel, mi volt a vonaton? Hogyan akarna egy ilyen ember őszinte szándékkal közeledni Harryhez?

— Nem tudom — von vállat Hermione. — De nem hiszem, hogy egyből ítélkeznünk kellene felette.

Meglepetten nézek rá, és kicsit el is gondolkodom a szavain, azonban nincs rá sok időm, mert ekkor Malfoy lép ki a Nagyterem ajtaját. Meglepetten nézek rá, nem tudom, mit csinálhatott ilyen sokáig. Malfoy lassan körülnéz az előcsarnokban, majd, amikor észrevesz, halványan elmosolyodik.

— Harry! — szólít meg. — Jössz a klubhelyiségbe?

Barátaimra pillantok, majd bólintok. — Nem tudjátok, a mardekárosok kikhez vannak beosztva az órákon? — kérdezem gyorsan.

— Hozzánk — felel mosolyogva Hermione, mire megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodom.

— Csúcs! — kiáltok fel. — Akkor majd találkozunk. — Elköszönünk egymástól, és ők elindulnak felfelé a lépcsőn, én pedig Malfoyhoz lépek. — Mit csinálsz még mindig itt?

— Reméltem, hogy visszajössz reggelizni — vonja meg a vállát. — Perselus igazat mondott, tényleg jobb lenne, ha gyorsan ennél valamit, amielőtt elkezdődik az óra, mert nem fogod bírni.

Felsóhajtok, és megforgatom a szemem. — Jó, akkor eszek valamit. — Belépek a Nagyterembe, és meglepetten veszem észre, hogy Malfoy jön utánam. Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézek rá. — Nem kell velem jönnöd. — Kifejezéstelen arccal néz rám, amiből egyből megértem, hogy igenis jönni fog. Felmordulok, majd elindulok, hogy leüljek a mardekáros asztalhoz._ Már megint._

Mindig is aggódtam amiatt, hogy rossz leszek bájitaltanból, főleg, hogy Piton tanítja, de álmaimban sem gondoltam, volna, hogy ennyire rossz lesz. Már eleve az is betett, hogy Malfoy mellé kellett ülnöm, ráadásul az első padba. Most pedig Piton elkezdi kérdezgetni a csoportot, én pedig már most biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmire se fogok tudni válaszolni.

— Mr Potter — szólal meg Piton lassan, nekem pedig az egekbe szökik a vérnyomásom. — Tudja-e, mit kapunk, ha ürömteába őrölt aszfodéloszgyökeret keverünk?

Veszek egy nagy levegőt, és lassan megrázom a fejem. — Nem, uram.

Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodik, és közelebb lép hozzám. — Lám, lám a hírnév nem minden. Próbáljuk meg újra. Ha szereznie kéne egy bezoárt, Potter, hol keresné?

Összehúzott szemekkel nézek rá, érzem, hogy lassan elönt a düh. Malfoy mellettem próbálja elfolytani a feltörő röhögést, bár nem tudom, minek örül annyira.

— Nem tudom, tanár úr.

Piton elhúzza a száját. — Gondolhattam volna.

Legnagyobb csalódottságomra továbbra sem hagyja abba, mindegy egyes kérdésnél engem szólít fel, egyáltalán nem érdekli az, hogy Hermione pár paddal mögöttem majdnem kiesik a padból, úgy szeretné megmondani a választ. Néha segélykérően Malfoyra pillantok, de ő nem néz rám, csak Pitont figyeli halvány mosollyal az arcán. Nem értem, neki mitől van ilyen jó kedve, de jól esne egy kicsit átrendezni az arckifejezését. Lassan úgy érzem, fel fogok robbanni a bennem lévő feszültségtől. Amikor végre megszólal az óra végét jelző csengő, azonnal felkapom a táskámat, és Malfoyjal nem is törődve kisietek a teremből. _Barátom_ a folyosó felénél ér utol.

— Hé, neked meg mi a bajod? — Arcán a kérdés ellenére gúnyos mosoly játszik, ami azt a benyomást kelti bennem, hogy igenis tudja, mi a bajom, és örül a megalázásomnak. Kezdek attól félni, hogy tényleg be fogok húzni neki egyet.

— Mi lenne? — mordult fel, és gyorsabb tempóra váltva sietett az átváltoztatástan terem felé.

Még akkor is az jár a fejemben, hogy Malfoy bizonyára ki akar készíteni, amikor véget ér az utolsó óránk. Egész nap engem figyelt, de egy árva szót se szólt, épp ezért megkönnyebbülök, amikor végre nem kell összezárva lennem vele.

A klubhelyiségbe érve sóhajtva rogyok le az egyik fotelba a kandalló előtt. Malfoy éppen a két szolgájával van valahol, szóval kicsit kiélvezem az egyedüllétet. Hátrahajtom a fejem a fotel támlájára, és lehunyom a szemem. Azon kezdek gondolkodni, hogy vajon Sirius miért nem írt még vissza, és nagyon remélem, hogy nem valami küldetésen van éppen, pont akkor, amikor nekem szükségem lenne rá. Még csak az első nap telt el, de úgy érzem, nem akarok itt lenni. Egészen máshogyan képzeltem el az itt töltött tanéveket. Elkezdek azon tűnődni, vajon milyen lett volna, ha egy másik házba kerülök, és lassan elnyom az álom.

* * *

— Ébresztő!

Ijedten, levegőt kapkodva ugrok fel a fotelból. Körülöttem nevetés harsan, és Malfoy vigyorogva ül le mellém.

— Bocsi, nem akartalak megijeszteni — vigyorog rám.

Dühösen meredek rá, majd visszaülök a helyemre. — Mit akarsz? — kérdezem hűvösen.

Kíváncsian felhúzza a szemöldökét. — Nem vagy túl barátságos.

— Ne csodálkozz, amikor egész nap azon mulattál, ahogy Piton megszégyenített! — csattanok fel.

— Ugyan, Harry — mosolyodik el, de ez olyan igazi gúnyos mosoly. — Tudod, hogy nem direkt csinálta, egyszerűen csak kérdezgette az egész évfolyamot.

— Igazán? — fakadok ki. — Nekem úgy tűnt, egész órán csak engem szólított fel!

Malfoy arcáról lefagy a mosoly, és összefonja maga előtt a karjait. — Ne kiabálj! — mondja halkan, de ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. — Figyelj, ne várd azt, hogy mindenki imádni fog téged azért, mert te vagy a Kis Túlélő! Mert nem fognak. Lehet, hogy lesz olyan, aki kifejezetten azért fog utálni, mert te vagy A Fiú, Aki Túlélte. Ezt el kell fogadnod.

— Nem is ezzel van bajom — szólok közbe. — Hanem, hogy te láthatóan jól szórakoztál azon, hogy én rosszul érzem magam. Én nem várom el azt, hogy csodáljanak, sőt, egyáltalán nem is akarom. Utálom, mikor mindenki engem figyel, utálom, hogy mindenki ismer. És utálom, hogy egy olyan ház tagja vagyok, ahol mindenki Voldemortot imádja, és senki nem szól hozzám, kivéve téged, de te is élvezed azt, ha nekem szar. Nagyon szépen köszönöm, de én ebből nem kérek!

Felpattanok, és elrobogok a hálóterembe, ami szerencsére üres, így enélkül rúghatok bele a ládámba, hogy azt bárki látná. Miután ettől egy kicsit megnyugszom, felsóhajtok, és ledőlök az ágyamra. Behúzom magam körül a függönyt, jelezve, hogy senkit se akarok látni, majd a hasamra fordulok, és lehunyom a szemem. Nagyon elegem van mindenből.

Reggel legalább annyi örömöm van, hogy végre választ kapok Siriustól, és a reggeli már nem is foglalkoztat. Elrohanok a klubhelyiségbe, hogy ne zavarjon senki, ledobom magam egy kanapéra, és olvasni kezdek.

_Harry,_

_Először is tudnod kell, hogy egyáltalán nem rossz az, hogy a Mardekárba kerültél. Az is csak ugyanolyan ház, mint a többi, és semmit nem jelent az, hogy mennyi sötét varázsló került ki onnan, az még nem garantálja azt, hogy te is az leszel._

_Nagyon örülök annak, hogy szereztél új barátokat, azonban fel kell hívnom a figyelmedet arra, hogy Draco Malfoyjal jobb, ha vigyázol. Lehet, hogy kívülről úgy tűnik, nem akar neked ártani, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden egyes dologból beszámol Luciusnak. Ne add ki neki a titkaidat, még akkor se, ha minden jel arra utal, hogy bízhatsz benne. Tegyél meg mindent, amit csak tudsz, hogy beilleszkedj a házba! Tudom, hogy nem lesz egyszerű, de még az elején kell nagyon próbálkoznod, mert — nem akarlak még jobban elkeseríteni, de — később még nehezebb lesz._

_Pitonnal ne foglalkozz, ő mindig is élvezte azt, ha másokat megalázhat (elmondom neked, hogy velem is folyton ezt csinálja), a legjobb lesz, ha nem mutatod neki, hogy felbosszant._

_Nagyon hiányzol itthonról, rettenetesen üres ez a hatalmas ház nélküled, még úgy is, hogy Remus sokszor meglátogat. Remélem, a karácsonyi szünetet itthon fogod tölteni._

_Sajnos most nem tudok többet írni, mert Dumbledore-nak valami dolga van velem, de legközelebb majd igyekszem bővebben válaszolni. Vigyázz magadra!_

_Ölel,_

_Sirius_

Amikor a levél végére érek, felsóhajtok. Tudom, hogy Siriusnak igaza van: mindent meg kell tennem annak érdekében, hogy be tudjak illeszkedni, még akkor is, ha ez piszok nehéz lesz. Eddig úgy gondoltam, hogy majd hagyom, hogy magukkal sodorjanak az események, de most rájöttem, hogy ez így nem fog menni. Itt mindenért meg kell majd szenvednem, ha el akarok érni valamit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cím: **Masquerade

**Párosítás: **Harry PotterXVoldemort

**Jellemzők: **Romantikus

**Warning: **Slash!

**Korhatár: **PG-16

**Tartalom: **Milyen lett volna Harry élete, ha Siriust nem zárják Azkabanba, és ő nevelte volna fel? Mi történt volna, ha a fiú egy másik házba kerül? Mit tett volna Voldemort, ha többet tud?

**Disclaimer: **Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.

**A/N.:** A történet innentől E/1-ben folytatódik, mert rájöttem, hogy E/3-ban nem nagyon tudok írni, és ez fejezet már sehogyan se akart összeállni. Az első két fejezetet is átírtam, így azok is frissítésre kerültek, de igazából semmi újdonság nincs bennük. Remélem, hogy így élvezhetőbb lesz a regény.

**A/N2.:** Igazából még most se vagyok teljesen elégedett ezzel a fejezettel, és a vége eléggé béna lett, de remélem, annyira azért nem lett rossz.

* * *

— Én ezt még most se hiszem el, Harry — szólal meg Ron, amikor a délutáni órák után az udvaron sétálunk. — Hogyan kerülhettél te a Mardekárba? Pont te!

Felsóhajtok, és szomorúan nézek rá. — Nem tudom, Ron — mondom halkan már ezredszerre felelve erre a kérdésre.

Amikor a tóhoz érünk, leülünk a partra egy fa tövébe, és mindketten a távolba bámulunk. Még elég kellemes idő van, süt a nap, és nem érezni, hogy itt az ősz, aminek nagyon örülök, mivel utálok fázni. Hosszú percekig gondolkodom még azon, hogy vajon mikor kezdődik meg a lehűlés, majd eszembe jut valami, amit már meg akartam kérdezni Rontól.

— A griffendélesek jó fejek? — kérdezem halkan.

Ron felém fordul, és bólint egyet. — Eléggé. Seamusszel és Deannel nagyon jól kijövünk, ők is elsősök. Neville is rendes, bár ő egy kicsit furcsa.

Felhúzom a szemöldökömet. — Furcsa?

— Olyan, mintha mindentől félne — von vállat Ron. — És nagyon szerencsétlen — teszi hozzá vigyorogva.

Halványan elmosolyodom. — Lefogadom, hogy még ő is jobb a mardekárosoknál.

— Az valószínű — ért egyet. — Mind olyan bunkók, mint Malfoy?

— Talán nem lennének azok, ha nem Harry Potter lennék — sóhajtok fel. — Zambini és Nott egész normálisnak tűnnek, csak velem nem tudtak úgy viselkedni.

Látom, hogy Ron arcán felháborodott arckifejezés jelenik meg, de nincs ideje arra, hogy mondjon valamit, mert ekkor egy kiáltást hallunk a hátunk mögül.

— Sziasztok! — huppan le mellénk Hermione.

— Szia! — mosolygok rá.

Halványan visszamosolyog, és kicsit aggódva néz rám. — Hogy vagy? — kérdezi halkan.

— A helyzethez képest jól, köszi — felelem.

— Ennek örülök — mondja, majd Ronhoz fordult. — Ron, Seamus megkért, hogy szóljak neked. Azt hiszem, segítened kell neki valamiben.

Ron bólint egyet, majd bocsánatkérőn rám néz. — Ne haragudj!

— Semmi baj — rázom meg a fejem. — Menj csak, majd beszélünk.

Rám mosolyog, és megveregeti a vállamat. — Vigyázz magadra! Hermione, te maradsz? — kérdezi a lánytól.

— Nem — áll fel Hermione a földről. — Tanulnom kell.

— De hiszen még csak a harmadik nap van — húzza fel a szemöldökét Ron.

Hermione megvonja a vállát. — Nem lehet elég korán elkezdeni.

Ron fájdalmas képpel néz rám, én pedig felnevetek, sejtem, mire gondol. Hermione tényleg eléggé stréber.

— Gyere, Ron! — Rángatja meg Hermione barátom karját. — Szia, Harry!

— Sziasztok!

Ron még int nekem egyet, majd hátat fordít, és Hermione után megy. Mosolyogva, de egy kicsit szomorúan nézem, ahogy eltűnnek a szemem elől. Irigylem őket, amiért ilyen jól érzik magukat abban a környezetben, amelyikben vannak. Remélem, egyszer majd én is be tudok illeszkedni.

* * *

Hosszú percek óta bámulom a mennyezetet. Nem tudok elaludni, túl sok dolog jár a fejemben, és egyik se megnyugtató. Hallgatom, ahogy a szobatársaim szuszognak, és azt kívánom, bár én is tudnék már pihenni egy kicsit.

Eltelt már az első hét, és én még most se érzem magam semmivel se jobban. Malfoy az első nap óta nem nagyon szól hozzám, sőt, szinte szabályosan kerül, és tudom, hogy ennek örülnöm kellene, de nem tudok, mert ez azzal jár, hogy mindenki más is tartja tőlem a távolságot. Bár a korai reggelik még mindig kötelezők, amit nem is értek. De mostanra már ez is rutinná vált.

Újabb tíz perc telik el, és kicsit se vagyok álmosabb. Dühösen lerúgom magamról a takarót, és felkelek. Sétálni akarok, most az se érdekel, ha bajba kerülök. Gyorsan felöltözök, majd átvágva a klubhelyiségen kisietek a folyosóra. Úgy döntök, felmegyek a pincéből, remélem, hogy az emeleten kisebb az esély arra, hogy belefutok Pitonba.

A második emeleten sétálgatva érzem, hogy lassan kitisztul a fejem, és megnyugszom, de ekkor beszélgetés hangjai ütik meg a fülemet, amitől a pulzusom az egekbe szökik. Félek, hogy elkapnak, ezért gyorsan sarkon fordulok, hogy visszamenjek a hálókörletbe, de az, hogy meghallom a nevemet, megállásra késztet. Összehúzott szemöldökkel gondolkodok, hogy most mit csináljak, majd elindulok a hang irányába.

— Albus, én még most se bírom felfogni, hogy a fiú a Mardekárba került — mondja egy nő, aki mintha McGalagony lenne. — Aggódom emiatt.

— Nyugodj meg, Minerva, nem lesz semmi gond. — Dumbledore próbálja megnyugtatni a nőt, de úgy hallom, ő se teljesen biztos abban, amit mond.

— De mégis mit jelentsen ez? Gondolod, hogy…

— Igen… — Dumbledore egy hosszút, mélyet sóhajt. — Attól tartok, beigazolódott a gyanúnk.

Csend áll be a beszélgetésbe. Kilesek a fal mögül, és látom, hogy McGalagony a szájára tapasztott kézzel, rémülten bámul maga elé. Kezdek aggódni, hogy valami nincs rendben velem.

— Nem kellene tennünk valamit? — töri meg a csendet a nő.

— Nem ez a megfelelő hely arra, hogy ezt megbeszéljük — mondja Dumbledore. — Csak figyeljünk a fiúra. Akkor nem lehet baj.

— Remélem, igazad lesz — sóhajt McGalagony.

— Az lesz, ne aggódj! Most pedig jó éjt!

— Jó éjt, Albus!

Léptek dobogása visszhangzik a folyosón, ahogy a két tanár távozik. Én még maradok, a falnak támaszkodva azon gondolkodom, mit jelenthet ez. Azt eddig is tudtam, hogy nem túl jó, hogy a Mardekárba kerültem, de miért aggódnak emiatt a tanárok? Olyan érzésem van, hogy valami fontos dolgot hallgatnak el előlem.

Gondolataimba merülve indulok vissza a klubhelyiségbe, és csalódottan tapasztalom, hogy egyáltalán nem tisztult ki a fejem. Éppen ráfordulok a pincébe vezető lépcsősorra, amikor valami puhának ütközöm. Megtántorodom, és tudom, hogy most nagy bajban vagyok. Fel se kell néznem, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton áll előttem.

— Lám, Mr Potter — szólal meg gúnyos hangján, én pedig nyelek egy nagyot, és lassan felemelem a fejemet. — Sétálgatunk?

Megköszörülöm a torkomat. — Alva jártam — nyögöm ki az első gondolatomat.

Kétkedőn elhúzza a száját. — Jobb lesz, ha talál valami gyógymódot erre a problémára. De addig is egy hétig minden este szeretettel várom az irodámba egy kis büntetőmunkára.

Még egyszer gúnyosan rám mosolyog, majd kikerül, és folytatja az éjszakai járőrözést.

Idegesen rácsapok a falra, és folytatom az utat a klubhelyiség felé. Még most se vagyok álmos, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a holnapi nap maga lesz a pokol.

* * *

Amikor Malfoy felkel, én már rég ébren vagyok. Körülbelül két órát alhattam egész éjjel. Látom a szőkén, hogy meglepődik, de nem szól semmit, és nekem sincs sok kedvem beszélni. Szó nélkül várom, hogy felöltözzön, majd együtt indulunk el a Nagyterembe.

Nem értem, miért kell ez a játék, miért kell vele mennem, de, ha neki így jó, akkor legyen. Ezen már nem fogok kiakadni. Sőt, még örülhetnék is neki, hiszen így a többi ház tagjai nem látják, mennyire magányos vagyok.

Miután leülünk az asztalhoz, veszek magamnak egy pirítóst, és álmosan bámulok rá. Valószínűnek tartom, hogy úgy nézek ki, mint egy zombi. A látóköröm határán látom, hogy Malfoy a szemét forgatja, de nem hat meg, sőt, megfordul a fejemben, hogy direkt rá is játszok egy kicsit a fáradtságomra, hogy idegesítsem. De nem, nincs hozzá erőm.

Nagy nehezen nekiállok enni, de egyáltalán nem esik jól. Azt hiszem, a gyomrom alszik. Pár harapás után félredobom a pirítóst, és karba tett kézzel várom, hogy Malfoy végezzen.

A nap ugyanúgy folytatódik, ahogyan elkezdődött. Nem tudok koncentrálni, majdnem elalszom az órákon. Piton természetesen ezt szóvá is teszi, a tanárok többsége viszont elég megértő. McGalagony szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagy, amiért hálás vagyok, de az már zavar, hogy folyamatosan úgy néz rám, mintha halálos beteg lennék. El is feledkeztem már a kihallgatott beszélgetésről, de most újra eszembe jut. Az álmosságom eltűnik, és azon kezdek töprengeni, mi folyik itt.

Lehet, hogy tényleg valami betegségem van? Nem, nem hiszem, azt biztos, hogy észrevettem volna. De akkor miről lehet szó? A délelőtt további részében elméleteket gyártok, hogy vajon miféle bajba keveredtem, de egyik se tűnik valószínűnek.

* * *

Mire véget ér az utolsó órám is, már úgy érzem, szét fog robbanni a fejem a feszültségtől. Túl sokat járt az agyam.

Már korábban eldöntöttem, hogy megkérdezem Siriust, mit tud erről a dologról, ezért most a bagolyház felé tartok, hogy írjak neki. Amikor belépek, meglepetten veszem észre, hogy Malfoy éppen egy levelet köt fel egy kisebb uhu lábára. Úgy emlékeztem, hogy a klubhelyiség felé indult el miután Flitwick elengedett minket.

Nem nagyon foglalkozom vele, inkább Hedvighez lépek, megsimogatom a fejét, és nekiállok megírni a levelet.

_Sirius,_

Idegesen pillantok fel, nem tudom, hogyan kezdjem. Nem akarom rögtön minden bevezetés nélkül megkérdezni, hogy mi folyik itt. Azonban semmi értelmes nem jut eszembe, így nincs más választásom.

_Fontos dologról szeretnék beszélni veled. Múlt éjjel nem tudtam aludni, ezért sétálgattam egy kicsit, és véletlenül kihallgattam, amint Dumbledore és McGalagony rólam beszéltek. Úgy tűnt, nagyon aggódnak miattam, de azt nem mondták, hogy miért. Csak valami gyanúról beszéltek, és McGalagony azt mondta, aggódik, amiért a Mardekárba kerültem. Van valami fogalmad róla, hogy mi lehet ez az egész?_

_Egyébként még most se javult sokat a helyzetem, még mindig ki vagyok rekesztve, és nem tudom, hogyan változtathatnék ezen. Remélem, otthon minden rendben van._

_Kérlek, válaszolj, amint tudsz!_

_Ölel,_

_Harry_

Nem vagyok teljesen elégedett azzal, amit írtam, de a jelenlegi helyzetben nem tudtam többet kihozni magamból. Gyorsan felkötöm a levelet Hedvig lábára, és nézem, ahogy elrepül. Amikor megfordulok, Malfoyjal találom szemben magam, aki összehúzott szemmel bámul rám.

Felhúzom a szemöldökömet. — Mi van? — kérdezem hűvösen.

Csak néz szótlanul, majd lassan megvonja a vállát. — Semmi. — Azzal sarkon fordul, és elhagyja a bagolyházat.

Elgondolkodva nézek utána. Mi van, ha elolvasta a levelemet? Amikor bejöttem, akkor eléggé távol állt tőlem, de nem tarthatott neki sokáig felkötni egy pergament a bagoly lábára, én pedig úgy belemerültem az írásba, hogy valószínűleg nem tűnt fel, hogy közelebb jött. Idegesen felsóhajtok, amikor biztossá válik bennem, hogy látta, mi állt a levélben.

Amikor visszaérek a klubhelyiségbe, Malfoy az egyik sarokban ül az asztalnál, és elgondolkodva néz rám. Kérdőn felhúzom a szemöldökömet, mire megrázza a fejét, de nem fordul el. Megforgatom a szemem — elolvasta. Elgondolkodom azon, hogy beszélek vele, de nem hiszem, hogy lenne értelme. Valószínűtlennek tartom, hogy ezt az információt ellenem tudná fordítani.

Leülök a kandalló elé a fotelba, és előveszek egy könyvet. Alig olvasok el belőle fél oldalt, amikor elkezdem érezni, hogy valaki bámul. Hátrafordulva megint Malfoy szemeivel találkozik a tekintetem. Idegesen fordulok vissza, és próbálok olvasni, de a folyamatos vizslatásától kezdek ideges lenni. Nem akarom, hogy azt lássa, menekülök előle, de így nem tudok a könyvre koncentrálni. Idegesen dobolok a lábammal, és lassan már elkezdem a körmömet is rágni — pedig nem szoktam —, miközben a kandallóba bámulok. Reménykedem abban, hogy el fog menni valahova, és akkor lehet egy kis nyugtom.

Tíz perc telik el, és a helyzet nem változik. Én ülök, nézem a narancssárga lángokat, a tarkómon pedig érzem, hogy Malfoy bámul. Most már nem érdekel a büszkeség, és, hogy azt hiszi-e, hogy menekülök. Felpattanok a fotelból, és felmegyek a hálókörletbe.

Megkönnyebbülten levetem magam az ágyra, és most már nyugodtan folytatom az olvasást.

* * *

Tanácstalanul álldogálok a magas kőszörny előtt. Alig, hogy végeztem az ebéddel, Piton megjelent az asztalunknál, és közölte velem, hogy az igazgató látni akar. Valahogyan azt azonban elfelejtette közölni, hogy mi a jelszó. Szóval most már körülbelül öt perce itt állok, és reménykedem abban, hogy valaki majd erre jár. Szerencsére már nem kell sokat várnom.

— Mr Potter! — szólal meg valaki a hátam mögött. — Mit keres maga itt?

McGalagony áll tőlem pár méterre, és kíváncsian vizslat.

— Öhm… Az igazgató úr azt üzente, beszélni akar velem — felelem halkan. — Piton azonban elfelejtette megmondani a jelszót.

A professzor rosszallóan néz rám. — Piton _professzor_, Mr Potter. — A szobor elé lép, halkan egy szót suttog, mire a szörny félre csúszik, és megjelenik a lépcső. — Tessék.

— Köszönöm, tanárnő — bólintok, és elindulok felfelé a lépcsőn.

Meglepetten látom, hogy az ajtó tárva-nyitva áll. Kopogok párat a tömör fán, majd kicsit félve belépek.

— Ah, Harry — szólal meg Dumbledore, amint megpillant. — Már vártalak.

— Piton professzor nem mondta meg a jelszót — mondom, mivel úgy érzem, meg kell magyaráznom, miért jöttem ilyen későn.

Dumbledore mosolyogva néz rám a szemüvege fölött. — Majd szólok neki, hogy legközelebb jobban figyeljen. — Bólintok egyet, mire elégedetten hátradől, és egymásnak támasztja az ujjait. — Nos, Harry, hogy érzed magad a Roxfortban?

Felhúzom a szemöldökömet; nem hiszem, hogy tényleg csak erről akar beszélni.

— Lehetne jobb is — mondom őszintén. — Amíg Ronnal és Hermionéval tudok lenni, addig nincs gond. A mardekárosokkal viszont nem szeretek egyedül maradni. — Fogalmam sincs, miért érdeklődik erről, hiszen úgyse tud semmit tenni azért, hogy jobb legyen. Éppen ezért azt se tudom, minek mondtam ezt el.

Abban viszont biztos vagyok, hogy Sirius beszámolt neki a levelemről, és, hogy most azzal kapcsolatban vagyok itt. Remélem, hogy meg tudja magyarázni, miért aggódnak amiatt, hogy mardekáros lettem.

— Biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel jobb lesz — mondja halkan. Kezd elegem lenni abból, hogy mindenkitől csak ezt hallom, de senki nem tud segíteni abban, hogy tényleg jobb legyen. — Úgy hallottam, az órákon elég jól teljesítesz. — Lassan bólintok. — Nos, kivéve a bájitaltant.

— Igen — sóhajtok fel.

— És Piton professzor elmondása szerint a viselkedésed se megfelelő — teszi hozzá, és arca komollyá válik.

Elkerekedik a szemem, nem értem, miről beszél. — Micsoda? — háborodok fel. — De hiszen nem is csinálok semmit!

Felemeli a kezét, jelezve, hogy nyugodjak meg. — Próbálj meg jobban teljesíteni Piton professzor óráján, és biztos vagyok abban, hogy akkor nem lesz gond.

Idegesen megforgatom a szemem, de nem mondok semmit. Mintha olyan egyszerű lenne jól teljesíteni, amikor Piton folyamatosan idegesít. Fogadok, hogy arról nem számolt be Dumbledore-nak, hogy teljesen rám van szállva.

— Van esetleg valami, amiről szeretnél velem beszélni? — kérdezi Dumbledore.

Már éppen megráznám a fejem, amikor rápillantok. Világoskék szemeivel belebámul az enyémekbe, és mintha tudná, hogy akarok kérdezni tőle valamit.

— Igen — mondom lassan. — Kicsit aggódok amiatt, hogy a Mardekárba kerültem… Úgy értem… — Nem tudom, hogyan fejezzem ki magam. — Kicsit különös a dolog.

Látom rajta, hogy tudta, hogy ez fog következni. Halványan elmosolyodik, és az asztalra hajol. — Nincs ezzel semmi gond, Harry. — Hazudik. Tudom, hogy hazudik, hiszen hallottam a beszélgetést. Viszont biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudja, hogy ott voltam, akkor miért mondja most ezt? — Az, hogy ki melyik házba kerül, nem jelent semmit. Nem az mutatja meg, hogy ki vagy, hogy a Mardekár vagy esetleg a Griffendél színeit viseled. A személyiségedet a döntéseid határozzák meg. Ezt mindig tartsd észben, Harry!

Még akár meg is győzhetne, ha nem hallgattam volna ki őket akkor éjjel. Talán még el is hinném, hogy minden rendben van, így azonban nem. Mindazonáltal nem akarok erről többet beszélni, hiszen tudom, hogy úgyse mondja el az igazat.

Bólintok egyet, és lassan felállok. — Köszönöm, igazgató úr — mondom halkan. — Akkor én mennék is órára.

— Persze, persze — mosolyog rám, de mintha már nem is figyelne. A festmények egyikét pásztázza kíváncsian, mintha egy halott ember képe bármi újat tudna mutatni.

Szó nélkül az ajtóhoz lépek, majd halkan elköszönök, és elhagyom az irodát.

* * *

Reggel választ kapok Siriustól. Azt írja, nem tud semmiről, és Dumbledore se mond neki semmit, de majd még próbálkozik, hátha ki tud valamit deríteni. Már megbántam, hogy írtam neki, mert tudom, hogy most nagyon aggódik.

Idegesen összehajtogatom és zsebre vágom a levelet. Úgy döntök, egyelőre nem fogok ezzel a dologgal foglalkozni, idővel úgyis minden ki fog derülni. Inkább arra koncentrálok, hogy be tudjak végre illeszkedni.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cím:** Masquerade

**Párosítás:** Harry PotterXVoldemort

**Jellemzők**: Romantikus

**Warning:** Slash!

**Korhatár:** PG-16

**Tartalom:** Milyen lett volna Harry élete, ha Siriust nem zárják Azkabanba, és ő nevelte volna fel? Mi történt volna, ha a fiú egy másik házba kerül? Mit tett volna Voldemort, ha többet tud?

**Disclaimer**: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti.

**A/N.:** Bocsánat, hogy ennyire későn jött a frissítés, de érettségi volt, meg angliai rokonok, meg ilyesmik. Emellett elég rövid is lett ez a fejezet, ezért is bocsánatot kérek, a következőt igyekszem hosszabbra megírni, és jóval gyorsabban. :)

* * *

Az órák után fáradtan esek be a könyvtárba, ahova találkozót beszéltem meg Ronékkal, és sóhajtva levetem magam az asztalukhoz. Barátaim aggódva pillantanak rám.

— Jól vagy? — kérdezni Ron.

Kell pár másodperc ahhoz, hogy a kérdés eljusson az agyamig, és tudjak rá válaszolni.

— Ja, persze — felelem halkan, majd egy kicsit megrázom magam. — Csak keveset aludtam.

Ron megértően néz rám. — Sirius? — kérdezi egyszerűen.

Keserűen elhúzom a számat, majd bólintok.

— Mi van Siriusszal? — kérdezi Hermione értetlenül.

Idegesen beletúrok a hajamba, és már sajnálom, hogy Ron egyáltalán megszólalt. Nem nagyon szeretek erről a dologról beszélni, legszívesebben nem is gondolnék rá soha. Emellett fogalmam sincs arról, hogy elmondhatom-e ezt Hermionénak. Pár másodpercnyi gondolkodás után végül úgy döntök, már elég jó barátom ahhoz, hogy ne titkoljam el előlre. Közelebb hajolok hozzá, mert nem akarom, hogy valaki kihallgasson minket.

— Tudod, Sirius és Ron apja is egy titkos csoport tagjai, amiről igazából nem is szabadna beszélnem. — Tartok egy kis szünetet és felsóhajtok. — Voldemort egykori híveit próbálják elkapni, és segítenek, ha valahol támadást indítanak. — Hermione arcán aggodalom jelenik meg, és rémülten pillant hol rám, hol Ronra. — Ilyen viszonylag ritkán fordul elő, és nem is szoktak veszélybe kerülni, de én attól még mindig ideges vagyok, amikor elmegy.

Hermione megértően néz rám. — Ne aggódj, biztos nem lesz semmi gond — mondja, én pedig halványan mosolyogva bólintok egyet.

— Remélem.

Hirtelen Ron könyökét érzem az oldalamban, mire kérdőn felé fordulok. — Malfoy — int a fejével az ajtó felé.

Felkapom a fejem, és az ajtó felé fordulok. Malfoy ott áll, és kényeskedve néz körül, hogy van-e üres asztal. Mikor a tekintetünk találkozik, arca elsötétül, majd sarkon fordul, és elhagyja a könyvtárat. Dühösen meredekutána pár másodpercig, majd visszafordulok a barátaimhoz.

Hermione meglepetten felhúzza a szemöldökét. — Nem vagytok jóban?

— Nem igazán — vonom meg a vállam, és nem is akarok többet hozzáfűzni a dologhoz, de Hermione persze nem hagyja annyiban.

— Mi történt? — kérdezi.

Ingerülten felciccenek, és az asztalt bámulva válaszolok: — Nagyon jól szórakozott azon, hogy Piton az első bájitaltanon végig szívatott, én meg megmondtam neki, hogy szálljon le rólam.

— Hiszen azóta már több, mint két hét eltelt — mondja csodálkozva. — Hogyhogy még nem békültetek ki?

— Hermione! — kiált fel Ron. — Ki akarna kibékülni Malfoyjal? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harrynek sokkal jobb így.

Hermione már nyitná a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de ráuntam arra, hogy mindig nélkülem alkotnak véleményt arról, hogy nekem mi a jó, ezért csendre intem.

— Azért ebben ne legyél biztos, Ron! — mondom halkan. — Még most se áll szóba velem egy mardekáros se. Talán, ha Malfoyjal kibékülnék, ez másképp lenne. — Ron szomorúan néz rám, én pedig felsóhajtok. — Ne haragudjatok, de én most megyek. Majd később találkozunk. — Összeszedem a könyveimet, és már állnék fel, amikor Hermione elkapja a karomat.

— Harry! — Kíváncsian fordulok vissza hozzá. — Arról volt szó, hogy javulni akarsz bájitaltanból. Most tudok segíteni.

Semmi kedvem nincs most a bájitaltannal szenvedni, csak egy kis nyugalmat szeretnék, de tudom, hogy a lánynak igaza van. Muszáj javítanom, és ki kell használnom minden segítséget. — Jó — mondom, majd visszaülve fellapozom a bájitaltan könyvet és előveszem a házidolgozatomat.

* * *

Mire végzünk a dolgozat megírásával, én már úgy érzem, mintha kicsavarták volna az agyamat, és egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy jobban értem a bájitaltant, mint eddig. Sóhajtva összetekerem a pergamenemet, és az asztalra hajtom a fejemet. — Kösz, Hermione — motyogom.

— Szívesen — feleli kuncogva.

Ásítok egyet, majd felegyenesedek. — Mennem kell. Ma még Piton vár büntetőmunkára — húzom el a számat.

— Részvétem — veregeti meg Ron a vállamat.

Halványan elmosolyodom, majd összepakolom a cuccaimat, és felállok az asztaltól. — Holnap találkozunk. Sziasztok!

— Szia! — köszönnek egyöntetűen, én pedig kisétálok a könyvtárból.

Az órámra pillantva látom, hogy már csak fél órám maradt a büntetőmunkáig, mire keserűen felnyögök. Meglepő, hogy milyen gyorsan megy az idő, amikor valami olyan dolog vár rád, amihez egyáltalán nincs kedved. Csak abban reménykedek, hogy most nem hozzávalóadatokat kell másolnom, mint az eddigi alkalmakkor.

* * *

Idegesen kopogok be a sötét színű faajtón, hogy megkezdjem az utolsó büntetőmunkámat. Most többet kell várnom, mint az elmúlt napokban, az ajtó csak percekkel később nyílik ki, én pedig lassú léptekkel bemegyek a helyiségbe.

— Jó napot, professzor úr! — köszönök, de Piton még csak egy pillantásra se méltat. Az íróasztalánál ül, és nagyon el van mélyedve valamiben. Csak int, hogy foglaljak helyet a megszokott asztalnál, és egyből tudom, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy megint másolnom kell. Halkan felsóhajtok, de tudom, hogy nem tehetek mást, ezért leülök, és nekiállok a munkának. Elgondolkodom azon, hogy mennyi bájital létezhet, ha egy egész héten keresztül kellett másolnom a hozzávalóikat.

Piton egész végig nem szól egy szót se, aminek örülök is. Eleget kaptam a héten a beszólásaiból, és már az is az agyamra ment, hogy egyfolytában mögöttem állt, és bámulta, amit csinálok. A figyelmetlensége azonban egyből elkezd zavazni, amikor még az se tűnik fel neki, hogy letelt a büntetés ideje. Idegesen pillantok hol rá, hol pedig az órámra, majd megköszörülöm a torkom, remélve, hogy ettől majd észbe kap, de nem. Még mindig csak görnyed egy darab pergamen fölé, és folyamatosan körmöl. Egy pillanatig elgondolkodom azon, hogy vajon mit csinál, hogy nem tűnik fel neki semmi, de akkor már nem érdekel, amikor újra eszembe jut, hogy letelt a büntetésem ideje, és még mindig itt vagyok.

— Öhm, tanár úr — szólalok meg halkan, remélve, hogy nem fogja leordítani a fejemet.

— Mit akar, Potter? — mordul fel rám se nézve.

— Azt… azt hiszem, letelt a két óra.

Kétkedve felemeli a fejét, és az órára pillant. Attól tartok, hogy azt mondja, nem érdekli, maradnom kell még, de végül bólint egyet.

— Rendben van, elmehet.

Gyorsan rendet rakok az asztalon, majd sietve az ajtóhoz lépek. — Viszlát! — A választ meg se várva kisietek a folyosóra.

Hirtelen minden gondomat elfelejtem, annyira örülök, hogy végre letelt ez az egy hét. Magamban mosolyogva térek vissza a klubhelyiségbe, és most még az se rontja el a kedvemet, hogy a háztársaim mind gyűlölködve bámulnak rám. Felsietek a hálókörletbe, és előveszem a könyvemet, amit ma este már mindenképpen be akarok fejezni. Nem tudok azonban sokat olvasni, mert pár perccel később Malfoy lép be a szobába, és mindenféle engedélykérés nélkül leül az ágyamra.

Kérdőn felhúzom a szemöldökömet, de ő nem szól semmit, csak bámul rám. — Mit akarsz? — kérdezem, amikor már kezd zavarni a tekintete. Még most se szólal meg, mire idegesen becsukom a könyvet, és özelebb hajolok hozzá. — Mit. Akarsz? — ismétlem meg a kérdést ingerülten.

Elhúzza a száját, és kíváncsian méreget. — Nem rossz ez így neked?

Összehúzom a szemöldökömet, nem értem, mire céloz ezzel. — Mire gondolsz?

— Hát tudod… hogy mindenki utál. — Dühösen bámulok rá, mire halványan elmosolyodik. — Csak tudod, beleképzeltem magam a helyedbe. Belegondoltam, hogy milyen érzés lehet az, hogy azonnal elkezdenek szapulni, amikor elhagyod a helyiséget.

Szomorúan nézek magam elé, és bár nem akarom, hogy Malfoy tudja, mennyire rossz így nekem, nem tudom leplezni. — Ezért jöttél ide? — motyogom, majd felemelem a fejem, és dühösen a szemébe nézek. — Hogy eszembe juttasd, hogy mindenki utál? Köszönöm szépen, de ezt magamtól is tudom!

Csak mosolyog, amivel annyira felidegesít, hogy legszívesebben behúznék neki egyet. Mikor már percek telnek el, és még mindig nem szólal meg, visszaveszem a könyvemet az ölembe, és folytatom az olvasást próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a szőke fiú jelenlétét. Ő azonban kiveszi a kezemből, és az ágy hozzám legtávolabb eső részére teszi.

— Alkut ajánlok — mondja. Kérdőn nézek rá, nem tudom, mire gondol. — Segítek neked beilleszkedni, elérem, hogy kedveljenek téged. — Összehúzom a szemöldökömet. Tudom, hogy Malfoy képes lenne elérni azt, hogy az egész ház megkedveljen, de abban is biztos vagyok, hogy ennek nagy ára lesz. — Cserébe viszont megteszel nekem pár dolgot.

— Miféle dolgokat? — kérdezem idegesen. Nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy tudni akarom a választ.

— Az egyelőre nem fontos — feleli mosolyogva, én pedig nem értem. Miféle alku az, ahol nem tudom, mit kell tennem cserébe? — Ne aggódj, nem egetrengető dolgokra gondoltam. Idővel rájössz majd, hogy nem is vagyok én olyan szörnyű — teszi hozzá.

Én ebben valamiért kételkedem, de nem mondok semmit. Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek ezzel az ajánlattal. Egyrészt jó lenne, ha a többiek végre befogadnának, de nagyon tartok attól, hogy Malfoy miket kér majd tőlem. Nem akarok a szolgája lenni.

— Adok egy kis időt, hogy átgondold ezt — szólal meg a szőke fiú, miközben feláll és az ajtóhoz lép. — De, ha reggelig nem jutsz döntésre, akkor azt úgy fogom venni, hogy elutasítod az ajánlatomat. — Kérdőn felhúzza a szemöldökét, hogy megértettem-e, én pedig bólintok egyet. — Remek — mondja még, majd elhagyja a szobát.

Tanácstalanul fekszem le az ágyamra, és a mennyezetet kezdem bámulni. Nem tudom, Malfoy mit akarhat tőlem, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán tudni akarom. Abban viszont biztos vagyok, hogy, ha barátokat akarok itt szerezni, akkor bele kell mennem ebbe akármilyen rosszul hangzik is.

* * *

Reggel meglepetten veszem észre, hogy Malfoy nélkülem ment le reggelizni. Ilyen még egyszer se fordult elő, bár most hálás vagyok, hogy nem kell annyira sietnem a Nagyterembe. Komótos tempóban felöltözök, majd nyugodtan elindulok, hogy egyek valamit.

Malfoy a megszokott helyén ül a mardekáros asztalnál, én pedig vele szemben foglalok helyet.

— Hogyhogy nem vártál meg? — kérdezem, mire meglepetten néz fel rám.

Eddig nem is szóltam hozzá, ha nem volt muszáj, és most látom, hogy lassan megérti, mit is jelent ez a kérdés.

— Úgy gondoltam, már egyedül is idetalálsz — feleli mosolyogva.

Nem felelek semmit, csak halványan mosolyogva nekiállok a reggelinek. Még mindig feszélyezve érzem magam Malfoyjal, sőt most talán még egy kicsit rosszabb is, mint eddig.

— Jól döntöttél — szólal meg, amikor észreveszi, hogy nyugtalan vagyok.

Bizonytalanul pillantok rá, de ő már nem is figyel, elmélyülten olvassa a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát. Felsóhajtok, és csak reménykedem abban, hogy nem fogom megbánni, hogy elfogadtam ezt az alkut.


End file.
